Accidentally in Love
by SeeBeyondTheMoment
Summary: Picture done by Momo282 on deviantArt... Collette Toru has been homeless ever since Shinra decided to destroy Sector 7, until one night, a stranger decides to take her in... OCxVincent Valentine
1. Chapter 1

I'll never understand what happened that night. I'd always lived on the streets. Ever since Shinra decided to destroy Sector 7... My home... My family... Everything. Just because of one group. I didn't know how many others had survived and I cried for weeks over what I had lost. Though, I'll admit, I wasn't always a good kid, I did appreciate everything I had. It's a nice quality when you're homeless. Anything you have, can go. It might not always be there.  
And, sadly, through my suffering, I learned a life lesson. That didn't seem fair at all, but I couldn't do anything. Shinra had the Turks, SOLDIER, Peacekeeping Troops, and 70 floors of intelligence. What did I have? Nothing, really. Just a smartass attitude and nowhere to go.  
So, I'll always wonder why someone would take me in, after surviving on my own for about a month or two. And he didn't look like someone who would do something like that. This man had long, black hair and crimson eyes. His face held no expression. Of course, it was hard to tell if he was frowning or not, due to the tattered red cape. It was held up by several buckles. Mostly on his shoulders and across his lower face. He wore a gold gauntlet on his left arm and a red band across his forehead. Everything else he wore was black.I'll admit, he was fairly attractive and looked to be in his 20s.  
But at that time, all I really thought about was how warm he looked. It was raining that night and I was stuck hiding under some metal in the cold. I don't know why he was there and I don't know how he knew I was, but I was, and still am, grateful for it. He picked me up and held me close. I was almost invisible under the cloak.  
He ran at an inhuman speed. I wasn't sure where to, though. However, I did know I should've been scared, but I wasn't. And I knew it was odd. He took me to a large mansion in a rather small town. I'd never been there, so I wasn't sure of the name. When we got inside, he set me down on a couch in a living room type area. I watched him walk around for a bit before sitting next to me.  
"Who are you?" I asked and was surprised with my voice. It was cracked from the lack of speaking and sounded a little weird.  
"Vincent Valentine... You?" His voice was deep and raspy, but in a good way.  
"Collette Toru."  
"What were you doing out there?" I knew this question would come up, but I still hesitated to answer.  
"I... I lived in Sector 7.. I was able to escape... But I was alone.."  
Vincent nodded, as if he understood. There was silence, until I asked where the bathroom was. He told me where to go and offered to wash my clothes while I was in there. I barely knew him, so I was reluctant to take him up on it. But, it was either that or run around in only a towel.  
"I'd like that.." I answered and went up to the bathroom. I left my clothes by the door and looked in the mirror. My eyes widened. There had to be a stranger there because the girl I was seeing couldn't be me.  
This girl's waist long, blue-ish black hair was extremely greasy and messy. Her light green eyes held sadness and she was unnaturally thin from lack of food. She had pale skin and dark bags under her eyes. That couldn't be me. But, unfortunately, she waved when I did. She copied every move I made.  
I tore my eyes away from the pathetic girl and found the towels and cloths. I don't know how long I stay in the tub, but it felt good. I had felt disgusting before. When I finally got out, my fingers were all pruny. I cracked the door open a little, wrapping a towel around myself. I looked around and noticed my pile of clothes at the door, just as I had left them. At first, I thought he hadn't come and that I would have to walk around practically naked anyway. Sighing, I picked up the clothes, realizing they were clean. I smiled a little and closed the door to get dressed. I also found a pair of scissors. Watching myself in the mirror, I cut my hair until it was shoulder length, styling it so my bangs covered the left half of my face, remembering my mother had wanted to cut it.  
When I was done, I left and looked for Vincent. It was question time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I found him where I left him. "Hey." I said, not bothering to sit down.

He looked at me, acknowledging my presence. "I bet you have some questions."

I nodded and he continued, "As do I. Now-"

"I'll ask first, Mr. Valentine..." I sat down. "Where are we?"

"Just call me Vincent.. We're in Shinra Mansion, at Nibelheim." He answered. His expression never changed. I made a mental note to at least make him smile.

"Oh... What are you doing here? What were you doing in the ruins? Why did you help me?" I hoped my tone didn't say that I wasn't happy he did. Of course I was beyond grateful he had been there and that he decided to help me. But, I was curious as to why.

"I live here.. I was there because I had plans to travel... As for why I helped you.. Do I really need a reason?"

"No... No, I guess not." I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Many questions started forming in my head, but I wasn't quite sure I could trust him to answer honestly. "May I have a room?"

He nodded. "Why did you remain in the ruins?"

"I was scared... I've never left Sector 7.. It was a stupid thing to do... But I didn't trust myself against any monsters I would've encountered..."

"How did you find what you needed to survive if you never left?"

"The body can go a long time without food as long as you keep hydrated. It rained a few times and I drank water from a hole in the ground, every so often.. It wasn't that hard." It actually had been. But, I wanted to put on a brave face for this stranger. I don't think he believed me, but he didn't say anything.

Vincent got up and left the room. I didn't follow until he came back and motioned for me to. He told me to get some food, so I settled on some cereal. It might've seemed like an odd choice after weeks of little food, but I wasn't that hungry. It crossed my mind that I might be anorexic now, but I decided not to think about it.

When I finished, Vincent showed me to the room I'd be staying in. I plopped on the bed, taking in the soft mattress and fluffy pillows. The room was rather depressing and dark, but the bed felt nice. Maybe it was just finally sleeping in one again.

* * *

Sorry, it's short XD There wasn't much to put in, I think. Without putting in unnecessary details.


End file.
